


Sobre Byun Baekhyun e todos os bilhetes

by squantiformes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squantiformes/pseuds/squantiformes
Summary: Oh Sehun, um garoto tímido, encontra nas cartas uma forma de se aproximar do seu "crush", Byun Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. o garoto do fliperama

**Author's Note:**

> plot #151: X escreve cartas anônimas para pessoa Y.
> 
> Queria agradecer a Dani por fazer um trabalho espetacular na fanfic com a betagem, a equipe do exolipse por ter paciência comigo e a Angeles pela capa fofa.

Oh Sehun ia quase todos os dias jogar arcade depois da escola junto com seu melhor amigo, Do Kyungsoo. Mas esse não era mais um dia comum, pois o Exoplanet Arcade, fliperama ao qual eles costumavam ir, estaria fazendo uma competição: as três pessoas que permanecessem no ranking do Street Fighter 2, seu jogo de luta predileto, por uma semana ganharia a edição especial da história em quadrinhos do Homem-aranha vs o Motoqueiro Fantasma e, por isso, Sehun estava determinado a ser um dos três no topo. Gastaria todo seu dinheiro em fichas, dos trocados que sua mãe dava para comprar lanche no colégio até metade do dinheiro que seu irmão mais novo conseguiu vendendo limonada nos sábados quentes.  
Do estabelecimento, iriam direto ao fliperama de que mais gostavam e, como qualquer um poderia perceber de longe, não só eles. Mais da metade da loja era tomada por uma fila gigantesca à frente do jogo. Quando Sehun olhou para o lado, antes que pudesse dar um passo à frente, o amigo, perplexo, o puxou para trás pela blusa. Se esperasse a vez de Sehun naquela fila, sua mãe o mataria antes mesmo do final de semana.  
— Cara, não vai dar pra ficar aqui contigo. — proferiu Kyungsoo, soltando-o.  
— Poxa, tu vai me deixar sozinho, Soo? — disse Sehun pouco antes de abotoar sua blusa, estampada com vários barcos com vela laranja em contraste com o azul do fundo, que o Do sempre falava que era brega.  
— Minha mãe vai ferrar nosso plano se eu chegar tarde em casa. — o Do respondeu, priorizando o fim de semana, quando poderia ficar. Sua mãe chegava em casa tarde aos sábados, quando fazia hora extra. Mesmo ocupada, se preocupava muito com o filho.  
— Então tud… — Oh foi interrompido por uma voz que ecoava atrás de si.  
— Vocês vão comprar alguma coisa ou só vieram aqui pra bater papo na frente do meu balcão?  
Quando se virou, a figura conhecida o encarava com um semblante despreocupado e um pirulito entre os lábios. Era Jongin, jogador do time de basquete e filho dos donos do fliperama, a pessoa mais sortuda que os dois conheciam. Poderia jogar quando quisesse e de graça, mas sempre preferiu o basquete e trabalhar para os pais na loja.  
— Me dá cinco fichas e para de me encher. — falou Sehun antes de terminar seu diálogo com Kyungsoo, logo respondendo-o com um “tá bom então”.  
Kyungsoo rapidamente foi embora sem se despedir do Oh, o que deixou-o confuso e irritado. Odiava ficar sem o melhor amigo em lugares como aquele. O que não era muito difícil, pois não tinha tantos conhecidos.  
— Toma tuas fichas. — Jongin chamou sua atenção de novo, prontamente voltando seu pirulito, que estava mais próximo da gengiva, para sua língua.  
— Obrigado — Sehun murmurou e foi em direção ao final da fila.  
Nada poderia estragar sua experiência, nem a fila enorme, nem a falta de seu melhor amigo. Nada iria fazê-lo desistir de suas tão desejadas revistinhas.  
Algum tempo depois, Chanyeol entrou no arcade junto com Baekhyun, que estava a sua frente. Era seu melhor amigo, mesmo que não tivessem quase nada em comum. Eram só dois nerds. Baekhyun, um garoto que seguia todos os estereótipos: usava óculos fundo de garrafa, moletons maiores que seu tamanho, gostava de anime e filmes de ficção científica, só não apanhava de valentões porque era melhor amigo do Park, um outro rapaz dito problemático, muito maior do que a maioria dos garotos. Não era das pessoas mais gentis, mas também não era como diziam por aí. Havia conhecido o Byun enquanto estava atrás da escola lendo livros de álgebra. Quando Baekhyun, que andava desatento pelo arredores, tropeçou na mochila do Park, que estava um pouco distante de si e acabou fazendo com que as histórias em quadrinhos se espalhassem pelo chão. Quando o mais baixo olhou para o que tinha acontecido, sentou-se no chão de pedra, no espaço pequeno da calçada que os separava da grama na saída da escola. Se espremeu perto do maior e começou a conversar sobre HQ’s, trabalhos escolares e seus fliperamas favoritos. Desde esse dia, a inesperada amizade nasceu, mesmo que ninguém soubesse ou se importasse.  
Não precisou ir para a fila. Todos tinham medo dele, então acabaram saindo da fila para ficar atrás dele. O único que não saiu foi Sehun, estava próximo demais da sua vez e não iria sair de lá por causa dele. Só havia seis pessoas a sua frente, provavelmente tinham poucas fichas, não iriam demorar muito.  
Sua vez finalmente chegou, nem conseguia acreditar. Esperou tanto tempo para aquilo! Inseriu sua primeira ficha e selecionou Blanka, seu personagem favorito. Sempre ganhava jogando com ele. Na terceira ficha de Sehun, Chanyeol não aguentava mais esperar, já estava sem paciência.  
— Byun, apressa esse moleque. — o Park pediu, cansado.  
— Espera um pouco, Dumbo. — Baekhyun respondeu junto com uma cotovelada na barriga do amigo.  
— Seu tampinha — retrucou Chanyeol, empurrando-o para frente, o que resultou em um Sehun enfurecido e um Baekhyun envergonhado pronunciando um “desculpa” rápido e se escondendo dentro do seu moletom.  
Quando virou as costas, deu de cara com um Chanyeol sorridente e ficando um tanto preocupado com a expressão de Sehun, que parecia chocado demais. Quando o Oh virou de frente para o monitor, estava perdendo, mas isso não importava tanto. Estava esquisito, como se nada além daquele menino fofinho de moletons gigantes e óculos fundo de garrafa importasse.  
Depois que Sehun jogou suas duas últimas partidas sem concentração nenhuma, foi caminhando até o balcão onde Jongin ficava na maior parte do tempo. Estava desesperado para saber quem era o garoto.  
— Quem é aquele que tá jogando? — questionou, apontando discretamente enquanto falava.  
— Aquele é Byun Baekhyun. Ele estuda na mesma escola que a gente. A única pessoa que ele conversa frequentemente é aquele menino atrás dele. Já ouvi falar que ele é problemático. — respondeu Jongin.  
Logo que teve sua resposta, o Oh saiu correndo dali e foi para sua casa o mais rápido possível. Gostaria de ter falado mais com Baekhyun, mas seu único contato foi aquele. Não sabia como começar uma conversa, não sabia de seus gostos. A sua única informação era que ele jogava Street Fighter 2 e era tímido o suficiente para não manter contato com alguém além do melhor amigo. Queria contar o que estava sentindo pelo Byun para o Do, que sempre teria uma ideia mirabolante tirada de um filme romântico que assistiria com a sua mãe.  
No dia seguinte, Sehun finalmente pôde ir para a escola e contar para Kyungsoo o que tinha acontecido depois do outro sair do fliperama e como sentia-se atraído por Baek, mas tinha esquecido que teria duas aulas de Geografia no começo do dia. Odiava a voz da professora, era tão monótona que dava vontade de abaixar sua cabeça e dormir.  
Chegou na sala mais tarde do que o esperado — tinha ignorado seu despertador que tocou às seis e meia, mas acordou realmente só às sete, atrasado o suficiente para sair de casa sem comer nem escolher roupas limpas, apenas tomando banho e se trocando com roupas que estavam em cima da sua cama. Acabou chegando muito atrasado, mais especificamente meia hora após o começo da aula. A professora estava escrevendo no quadro, sem prestar a mínima atenção no que acontecia no resto da sala, e os alunos estavam, como quase todos ficavam nas aulas dela, entediados. Lee Taeyong desenhava em sua carteira, Junmyeon jogava uma bolinha de papel em Jongdae, e Kyungsoo estava sentado da quinta cadeira da primeira fila, com um assento vazio ao seu lado, que logo foi ocupado por Sehun. Após se acomodar, ele entregou um papel discretamente para o Do. Nele, estava escrito o que tinha acontecido.  
Kyungsoo não conseguia se conter. Sehun sempre foi muito ruim com garotas e agora, também era terrível com garotos. Nunca sabia o que fazer depois de dar o primeiro passo. Era um verdadeiro e completo desastre quando se tratava de romance. Só teve uma namorada na vida, por causa de uma aposta que a menina tinha perdido. Seu castigo era passar uma semana junto com a pessoa mais esquisita da sala, esse era Sehun. Então, naquele dia, foi pedido em namoro no estacionamento por uma menina desesperada para que aquilo acabasse logo. Ficou nervoso e acabou saindo correndo o mais rápido que conseguia após responder um sim quase inaudível quando já estava longe o suficiente. Era um fracasso. Apesar de tudo isso tinha uma “arma secreta”. Do Kyungsoo, um expert em romances clichês, que assistira a todos os filmes com a temática acompanhado de sua mãe em todas as suas maratonas com VHS alugado e um balde de pipoca como só ela saberia fazer. Se funcionava nos filmes, era óbvio que funcionaria na vida amorosa perdida do Oh.  
Quando tinha finalmente parado de rir, como tinha feito pelos últimos dois minutos, devolveu o papel para Sehun com seu plano escrito. Escrever carta anônimas e deixá-las no armário do Byun. Era uma ideia genial. Sehun logo concordou e resolveu usar suas habilidades na escrita. Depois de milhões de tentativas, desistiu de escrever uma coisa boa e, prontamente, cutucou sua colega da frente. Joohyun tinha o caderno mais bonito, com folhas em um tom de rosa quase branco e enfeitadas com corações, flores e outras coisas parecidas. Ia escrever o que viesse a cabeça e, definitivamente, iria entregá-la ao Byun.  
— Me empresta uma folha do seu caderno, por favor? — o Oh disse quando a menina se virou, baixo o suficiente para que a Bae fizesse uma expressão confusa.  
Sehun se sentiu na obrigação de repetir até que ela escutasse. No momento em que ela finalmente entendeu, respondeu sim num tom amigável. Todas as vezes que precisava, Irene, como alguns alunos a chamavam, o ajudava. Em ocasiões que Junmyeon ia perturbá-lo, ela sempre o defendia, dizendo para o Kim que iria contar para o pai dos dois. Eram irmãos do mesmo pai, de mães diferentes e, como era a irmã mais velha por alguns meses, era responsável por ele e usava isso ao seu favor. Todas as vezes era assim, e isso beneficiava a quase todos.  
Sehun logo pegou a folha que Joohyun havia colocado em cima de sua mesa depois de agradecê-la. Depressa escreveu em lápis: “você atirou no meu coração, igual as naves do R-type”. Sua caligrafia era horrível. Apagou. Era ilegível por alguém que não o conhecesse. Se viu em uma situação onde teria que pedir para o Do escrever. Ele tinha uma caligrafia impecável, digna de um livro infantil.  
— Kyungsoo — cochichou Sehun ao mesmo tempo que se inclinava para perto.  
— O que foi, cara? — perguntou, sem olhar para cara do amigo.  
— Eu preciso da tua ajuda, escreve pra mim? — disse, completando rapidamente enquanto colocava, sem chamar atenção, o papel em cima da mesa de Kyungsoo, quando ele assentiu com a cabeça. — Tua letra é melhor que a minha.  
Ele quase nunca dizia não para um pedido do Oh, pois sempre que queria ou precisava, Sehun fazia de tudo para ajudar. Era o mínimo.  
— Tu pediu até uma folha rosinha, deve tá apaixonadão mesmo. — concluiu Kyungsoo antes de começar a escrever.  
O Do conseguiu ver o que estava escrito mesmo que o Oh tivesse apagado. Estava tão marcado que quase rasgava a folha, então apenas passou a caneta por cima com a sua letra. Conseguiu ver Sehun revirando os olhos após sua afirmação.  
A aula já havia acabado há algum tempo. A turma estava esperando o próximo professor entrar. Nesse intervalo, Do terminou de escrever e entregou a carta para Sehun, que, com pressa, foi até o assento de Jongin. Não sabia em qual armário colocar. Ele estava conversando com junmyeon.  
— Qual é o armário do Byun? — disse sem demora e logo foi respondido.  
— 580.  
O Kim sabia a quem pertencia a maioria dos armários daquele colégio. Desde sempre, era um rapaz sociável e por isso conhecia todos ali. Não era muito difícil para ele memorizar aquilo.  
Sehun foi correndo até o armário depois de passar apressado pela porta, que fez um barulho um tanto alto. Não se importava. A única coisa que queria era chegar o mais rápido possível e colocar sua carta antes que alguém o visse. Em alguns segundos, juntou toda a coragem que havia em si e colocou-a lá dentro. Tinha se arrependido minutos depois, dentro da sala, quando bateu sua cabeça na mesa de tanta vergonha. Mal sabia que sua carta seria motivo de muitos sorrisos bobos de Baekhyun.


	2. Ohs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBRIGADA A LEMONA POR BETAR PRA MIM

Baekhyun estava tendo uma manhã terrível, sua irmã mais nova havia jogado suco de laranja em sua mochila e, por conta disso, teve de tirar todas as suas coisas de dentro e colocá-las em outra. Como a única que não estava sendo ocupada era a de sua mãe, uma bolsa lateral rosa que ela usava na época de escola, colocou seu material lá dentro e foi de encontro a casa do Park. Iam juntos para o colégio no carro de Chanyeol, um corsa que o grandalhão — mesmo sem habilitação — vivia dentro. O carro tinha cheiro de livro novo com batatinhas e nunca tocou nenhuma música, pois seu rádio chegou com defeito de fábrica, mas mesmo assim, era incrível poder ir aonde quisesse.

— Vem logo, eu to atrasado — disse Chanyeol enquanto abria a outra porta por dentro.  
— Não tá, são no máximo seis e quarenta — disse, atirando sua bolsa no chão, logo se arrependeu, pois tomou um esporro do amigo por “machucar a Pandora” — um apelido idiota do qual Chanyeol deu para o carro.

O Park estava atrasado para um “duelo”. Tinha apostado com Junmyeon que se ele ganhasse em uma queda de braço, o Kim teria que fazer o que o Park quisesse. Depois de uma viagem toda tendo de aturar Chanyeol entusiasmado falando sobre como iria vencer de formas mirabolantes inclusive tinha força suficiente para realizar tal ato sem muito esforço, finalmente chegaram.

— Já vou, a gente se encontra mais tarde — disse Byun, desanimado enquanto se afastava, caminhando em passos curtos até seu armário para guardar seus cadernos.  
Tinha de se preparar para a aula de educação física, que infelizmente, era a primeira do dia e a pior. Mesmo que não participasse, era terrível ter de ficar embaixo do sol. Entretanto, quando foi pegar suas roupas reservas no compartimento inferior, teve uma surpresa: uma cartinha rosa mal embrulhada caiu sobre sua cabeça, assustando-o um pouco. Quando abriu, pensou que fosse alguma brincadeira de mau gosto que os meninos de sua sala eram acostumados a fazer consigo. Colocou-a no bolso do seu moletom e logo foi para o vestiário esperar os outros chegarem para sua aula começar.  
Depois de minutos, Baekhyun se espantou com os berros da professora que mandava todos os garotos se trocarem o mais rápido possível, pois estava atrasada. Em seguida, o Park entrou correndo flexionando os músculos como forma de se auto-vangloriar.  
— Adivinha quem ganhou? — Era uma pergunta retórica, pelo tamanho do seu sorriso.  
— O que vai pedir pra ele?— perguntou o mais baixo sem olhar no rosto do Park, estava vidrado na sua revistinha recém comprada.  
— Tem um filme novo no drive-in, acho que vou fazer ele gastar uma grana em ingressos— respondeu Chanyeol, perverso, não queria tanto ver o filme, mas ver Junmyeon perdendo seu dinheiro suado por conta do seu ego, não tinha preço.  
A quadra de futebol foi logo tomada pelos garotos da sala, estavam jogando queimada. Como Byun e Chanyeol conseguiram atestado médico, sempre ficavam na arquibancada; o Park passava metade da aula reclamando e a outra, falando sobre seu carro.

— Deixaram uma carta no meu armário — Atrapalhou a fala do mais alto enquanto limpava a lente dos óculos na blusa — deve ter sido um daqueles caras idiotas.  
— Acho que alguém realmente gosta de você— especulou Chanyeol, logo completando-se — O que estava escrito? Viu quem deixou? Acha que quem deixou quer sair com você? — o amigo perguntava demais, Baekhyun não tinha nem ideia de quem poderia ser; ninguém nunca tinha demonstrado esse tipo de sentimento pelo menino e não tinha nem ideia do que fazer. E se fosse uma brincadeira bem elaborada? E se a pessoa houvesse errado o armário? Sua cabeça estava uma confusão depois de todas as perguntas que Chanyeol fez, estava mais confuso do que nunca.  
Após o fim da sua última aula, Baekhyun estava obstinado a encontrar a pessoa dona daquela cantada brega. O fliperama estava no topo da sua lista de onde poderia encontrá-la, visto que o bilhete fazia referência a R-type. Não tinham outros lugares para jogar naquela cidade, nem muitas garotas lá. Na verdade, não tinha nenhuma, as garotas preferiam lugares que não fedesse a cigarro e desodorantes baratos. Era um lugar peculiar, mas não deixava de ser legal jogar videogames por um preço baixo e, de vez em quando, ganhar quadrinhos por jogar bem.  
Tinha suas hipóteses de quem havia mandado, Kim Jongin era um desses. Tinha quase certeza de que ele gostava de meninos inclusive, segundo Chanyeol, Baekhyun estava no padrão de garotas e garotos que Chanyeol jurava de pés juntos ter visto Jongin de "chamego" pela cidade, Byun logo colocou-o como primeira suspeita, contudo ainda não tinha ideia do que fazer pra começar uma conversa discreta e, ainda sim, ter sua resposta.  
— Oi, você é o Jongin, certo?— Baekhyun se debruçou na bancada enquanto falava, sentiu a vergonha alheia de Chanyeol do lado de fora do estabelecimento era perceptível.  
— E você é o Byun. Vai querer umas fichas?— Jongin nem olhou para o menino, estava interessado demais no folheto sobre as regras do estabelecimento que seus pais tinham deixado no balcão. Com certeza não era ele, se fosse, teria pelo menos esboçado uma reação. Quando o Kim percebeu, já estava falando sozinho, Baekhyun havia corrido para fora da loja.  
— Não era ele — disse, recuperando o fôlego. Era sedentário e aquela pequena corrida havia deixado-o tão cansado.  
Chanyeol não respondeu, só assentiu e entrou no carro; estava com um pouco raiva por ter de gastar sua gasolina por toda a cidade.  
Depois de rodar por todos os lugares, falar com todos os garotos e garotas que lá estavam — Taeyong da padaria, Seulgi do brechó e o Yifan do Drive-in — , no final do dia, estavam extremamente cansados e decepcionados. Não tinham encontrado o autor, mesmo que o Byun houvesse tentado de tudo.  
— Tchau, cara— disse Baekhyun, fechando a porta do carro. Foi correndo até a porta de casa, pois estava tarde. Quando virou, Chanyeol já estava longe.  
Entrou em casa e foi direto para o seu quarto. Estava cansado demais pra fazer qualquer outra coisa, mas não conseguia dormir, estava eufórico. Era a primeira vez que alguém dizia interessar-se por ele. Baekhyun era o que as pessoas chamavam de "bem resolvido" com si mesmo, não se importava o gênero, gostava de todos mesmo.  
Talvez, fosse apenas alguém tentando deixar ele confuso e sem dormir.Mesmo que fosse só uma carta, tinha seus motivos para estar feliz pensava que ninguém nunca iria gostar de verdade do que ele era, ainda que fosse dentro dos padrões. Não era como Jongin, nem chegava a ser taxado como o cara mais estranho da escola  
Quando saiu dos seus devaneios, ainda estava com as roupas sujas de quando tinha chegado, então se trocou e em seguida sentou-se embaixo da janela, onde tinha a luz do poste da frente para ler a correspondência com mais atenção. Havia começado a se importar depois que imaginou a vida todo ao lado da pessoa. Percebeu que seu “admirador secreto” tinha assinado como “ohs”, só deu atenção para o detalhe depois de ler duas vezes. Deveria ter procurado por essas letras antes, foi totalmente idiota nesse quesito, mas isso não importava tanto; estava sorrindo igual um idiota lendo a cantada brega escrita em um papel tão bonitinho. Essa pessoa deveria gostar dele, mas Baekhyun não tinha ideia quem poderia ter mandado  
O barulho do despertador era alto e logo acordou o menino que havia adormecido no chão, suas costas estavam doendo como nunca. Não deveria ter ficado ali, pois se atrasar estava fora de cogitação, não estava em condições de ir para o colégio sem a carona do Park.  
— Percebi mais uma coisa sobre a carta, a pessoa assinou como “ohs”.  
— Isso não me é estranho, cara — disse Chanyeol, sem tirar os olhos da rua; era uma cidade pequena e, por consequência, tinha poucos carro, mas não poderia arriscar. —Acho que já vi isso no ‘fliper— completou-se, em tom de dúvida.  
— Precisamos procurar lá depois da aula!— exclamou o garoto.  
A essa altura, Baekhyun tinha certeza de que estava a cada vez mais próximo de quem havia mandado as cartas bonitas para si.  
No primeiro horário, foi até o armário, mesmo que os livros da aula seguinte estivessem na sua mochila, estava esperando mais uma cartinha.  
Ficou o dia inteiro esperando as malditas aulas acabarem para que pudesse ir ao fliperama com Chanyeol, estava um tanto ansioso para encontrar a pessoa que havia mandado as cartinhas.  
Imaginou uma garota com vestido florido e um rosto dentro dos padrões femininos, loirinha, com alguns traços asiáticos e um garoto alto com ombros largos e braços fortes; eram realmente as pessoas dos seus sonhos, mesmo sem saber quem era a pessoa das cartas. Passou as duas últimas aulas imaginando quando alguns minutos antes do final da pior de todas, Geografia, foi cutucado por Chanyeol com a ponta da caneta. Estavam se preparando para sair de sala, e o Byun continuava em seus devaneios.  
Não tinha nenhuma carta no armário, Baekhyun tinha checado antes, achou um tanto estranho, mas talvez seu “admirador secreto” houvesse desistido da ideia de conquistar o garoto por carta. Demoraram uma eternidade pra chegar no fliperama, pois Chanyeol queria pegar o atalho que Junmyeon tinha falado mais cedo. Não entendia como o Park confiava no mais velho, chegava a parecer ingênuo quando o assunto era o Kim.  
Baekhyun se dirigiu a Jongin, queria comprar as fichas o mais rápido possível, estava um pouco afobado para jogar street fighter, era uma das coisas que fazia o garoto ficar um pouco mais calmo.  
— Seis fichas, por favor — ditou o menino, sem olhar na cara de Jongin. Sentia-se um pouco envergonhado desde a confusão com as cartas, no entanto não fazia ideia de que o outro garoto nem lembrava.  
— Aqui tuas fichas— disse entregando-as junto de um cartão, logo explicou que “ohs” tinha pedido pra entregá-lo quando chegou.  
Byun abriu o cartão e leu em voz baixa perto de Chanyeol: “você é muito fofinho, Baekkie”. Ficava cada dia mais curioso para saber quem o achava tão fofo, acabou ficando animado com o bilhete, afinal, quem não gosto de receber alguns elogios de vez em quando.  
Chanyeol dava soquinhos em seu ombro como forma de demonstrar a felicidade pelo garoto, o maior tinha um sorriso largo no rosto enquanto dava alguns pulinhos de alegria, estava feliz pelo menor.  
— Meu amiguinho arrasando corações por aí, lembro quando você ainda era um menino nerd e sem uma fila de pretendentes.  
— Não me enche, yoda.  
Quando acabaram de jogar, Baekhyun estava em terceiro lugar, Chanyeol em segundo e “ohs” em primeiro. Sabia que conhecia aquilo de algum lugar, eram as iniciais do bilhete! Tinha finalmente encontrado “ohs”, depois de longas horas procurando pelo seu admirador, estava tão perto de encontrá-lo.  
— Diz logo quem foi, Jongin, para com essa palhaçada.  
— Ele me pagou pra não dizer nada — Jongin mentia muito bem.  
— Pago o dobro — Chanyeol não tinha um centavo.  
No fim, Chanyeol comprou o garoto, não com dinheiro, mas com ingressos para o drive-in. Estava fazendo o maior sucesso e o Kim não ia ficar de fora, acabou aceitando o “convite” do garoto.  
Baekhyun planejou mandar uma carta chamando Sehun para o drive-in. No caminho, escreveu um monte delas, mas nenhuma era do seu agrado então ficou um tanto frustrado, mas não ia desistir de tentar. Chanyeol estranhamente ofereceu o carro para levá-los, escreveu um monte delas mas nenhum era do seu agrado, estava um tanto frustrado mas não ia desistir de tentar manter contato.  
Pela manhã, decidiu tentar mais uma vez já que na noite passada havia desistido após gastar algumas folhas do seu caderno, então escreveu o básico. A primeira coisa que fez quando chegou foi colocá-la dentro do armário 126, como Jongin dissera.  
Era um convite para ir ao drive-in. Juntou o útil ao agradável, pois estava doido para assistir a sequência de caça-fantasmas desde que acordou no meio da madrugada com os berros de Chanyeol na porta da sua casa. Havia passado o resto do mês de castigo pelo escândalo que fez quando recebeu a notícia. Era seu filme favorito do mundo e, puxa, seria muito legal ver ele numa tela enorme no drive-in, ainda mais junto de Sehun.


	3. drive-in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOI A LEMONA QUE BETOU ESSE AQUI TAMBÉM

Sehun tinha suas mãos encharcadas com o suor e ajeitava sua camisa enquanto Kyungsoo tagarelava sobre o filme, deitado na sua cama. O dia do seu encontro com Byun finalmente tinha chegado, era surpreendente o garoto ter convidado-o sem nem mesmo o conhecer direito; mas não estranhou muito, afinal era esse o conceito de um encontro, duas pessoas se conhecendo, ou pelo menos, era o que pensava.  
— Entendeu? É por isso que nenhum outro filme de ficção científica nunca vai chegar aos pés dessa saga, esse vai ser o melhor da história.  
— Essa camisa ficou boa em mim?— Essa era a quinta vez que o garoto perguntava. Era seu primeiro encontro, não que Kyungsoo fosse o cara mais experiente do mundo — longe disso, era um otário igual Sehun — , mas, pelo menos, não usava a mesma camisa estampada até sujar, ele era até bem arrumadinho quando queria.  
Depois de finalmente decidir que iria com uma camisa de botões com uma estampa extravagante, foi acompanhado do Do até o Drive-in.

— Tira o pé daí, agora — ditou Chanyeol diretamente para Jongin. Era um folgado, estava parasitando o carro já cheio apenas porque tinha ganhado uma simples aposta.  
— Pega leve com ele, Chany — Junmyeon quase fez Chanyeol perder o controle do volante, era um manteiga derretida.  
Depois de muitos apelidos fofos da parte de Junmyeon e muitos surtos internos do Park, estavam estacionados, iguais a todo mundo: com o porta malas de frente para tela, em uma das primeiras fileiras. Baekhyun saiu do carro o mais rápido que conseguiu, estava espremido atrás daquele carro minúsculo com Jongin, o cara mais espaçoso que já pisou na terra.  
Sehun caminhava ao lado de Kyungsoo que não parava de falar um segundo.  
— Ele veio num corsa bege e, se não me engano, a placa era “vie-3094” — A quem queria enganar, sabia a carta de ponta a ponta, lembrava até dos mínimos detalhes: da assinatura no finalzinho dela, da cor exata da caneta e do desenho bonitinho que o garoto fez no começo do papel.  
Depois de alguns minutos de procura, Sehun estava próximo do carro e longe de Kyungsoo, que comprava algumas balas; mas logo viu o garoto fazendo sinais e se dirigiu a ele o mais rápido possível, mesmo tendo chegado cedo, não poderia se dar ao luxo de perder nenhuma cena daquele filme, não sabia quando teria a chance de ver aquele filme outra vez.  
Eram seis pessoas em um carro, estavam bem divididos então não estavam tão desconfortáveis quanto esperavam. Junmyeon e Chanyeol estavam deitados de bruços nos bancos de trás, a visão não era das melhores, mas os dois não se importavam o suficiente para protestarem.  
Jongin e Kyungsoo estavam confortáveis, sentados em alguns travesseiros e cobertas na grama, um pouquinho afastados do carro.  
Baekhyun e Sehun dividiam o porta malas, estavam lá para um encontro, nada mais justo do que assistirem no melhor lugar do pequeno carro.  
— Você tá muito fofinho, Byun — proferiu Sehun, o mais rápido que conseguia. Deveria ter ficado nas cartas mesmo, nelas não tinha vergonha de elogiar o garoto.  
— A sua camisa é muito legal, gosto dela — Sentia que iria explodir de vergonha, deveria ter treinado em casa de estragar tudo com falas genéricas.  
O filme começou em menos de cinco minutos, passou esse tempo todo em um silêncio constrangedor. Baekhyun completamente congelado e Sehun procurando uma forma de não encostar nenhuma parte do seu corpo no garoto que estava consideravelmente próximo e, ainda assim, se sentir confortável.  
— Nenhuma dessas cenas vai chegar perto de ser tão icônica quanto o stay puft no primeiro filme, eu soube que ele poderia destruir o Hulk, o melhor personagem que a Marvel já criou! — Baekhyun quebrou o silêncio já instalado desde o começo do filme, ficara um tanto empolgado.  
— A cena do stay puft é a melhor! Mas, na minha opinião nenhuma outra saga de quadrinhos vai chegar perto do homem aranha.  
— Vou te emprestar as histórias em quadrinho do incrível Hulk.  
— Incrível que de incrível não tem nada — Anos depois, Sehun se arrependeu de ter dito isso. O pior filme da saga homem-aranha saiu, toda a sua moral com o Byun foi pro ralo, teria sido chamado de “o espetacular que não tem nada de espetacular” por alguns meses pelo garoto rancoroso com o qual tinha se metido.  
No meio do filme, as garotas que ficavam na parte da frente do drive-in escutando músicas altas e dançando como loucas decidiram que seria propício colocar, “Can’t take my eyes off you”, a música mais cliché da época.  
— Eu amo essa musica! — Junmyeon exclamou enquanto cantava em um tom baixinho, só Chanyeol podia escutá-lo claramente.  
No refrão, Baekhyun queria se enterrar de vergonha, odiava músicas melosas, a única que aguentava era “Good old fashioned lover boy” — sua música favorita do Queen, a banda que tinha de escutar todos os sábados de manhã, pois sua mãe era uma fã assídua.  
Não aguentava mais, tinha medo de virar e ver o Oh rindo de si, pois estava com as bochechas esquentadas só de escutar uma música, era um idiota mesmo.  
Sehun amava Frank Sinatra, era seu cantor favorito e tinha um grande apego a ele. Quando foi prestar atenção, estava cantando animadamente a música.  
— Sabe, eu acho que você canta bem— As palavras de Baekhyun deixaram o outro garoto com o coração na boca — É legal te escutar cantando, mesmo que essa seja a primeira vez que escute— Ninguém nunca tinha dito isso ao garoto, poderia ser uma mentira descarada, mas então veio a sua cabeça o pensamento de que o outro não mentiria para agradar alguém no primeiro encontro; eles nem se conheciam direito, estava um tanto confuso, mas era legal sentir um friozinho na barriga toda vez que Baekhyun chegava um pouquinho mais para perto.  
No final do filme, estavam mais animados do que nunca. Passaram horas conversando sobre as melhores cenas e como elas tinham tecnologia de ponta — provavelmente, a melhor da época.  
Daquela noite em diante, começaram a se falar mais e mais. Meses depois, passaram a frequentar a casa um do outro, foram milhares de vezes ao drive-in e ao fliperama juntos; compraram e ganharam hqs, e Byun Baekhyun acabou por se apaixonar por Oh Sehun, depois de muito observar o garoto. Apaixonou-se por cada pedacinho seu e, depois de um ano do seu primeiro encontro, Baek acabou pedindo Sehun em namoro, no mesmo lugar, ao som de Frank Sinatra, que ainda era o cantor favorito do seu namorado.


End file.
